


Symbrock Trash

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I can't tell if I like this or not, M/M, but I hope you guys like it, just fluff, venom gives eddie a massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: Eddie’s fingers flew over the keyboard, typing away. Across from him, Venom sat at the table, scarfing down a couple 4x4s from In ‘N Out. Eddie watched him for a bit and soon found his eyes trained on Venom’s arms.“You know,” Eddie started without even realizing it, “you would probably give really good massages.”Venom tilted his head up, looking at Eddie. "Massages?"





	Symbrock Trash

_Click. Click._

Eddie’s fingers flew over the keyboard, typing away. Across from him, Venom sat at the table, scarfing down a couple 4x4s from In ‘N Out. Eddie watched him for a bit and soon found his eyes trained on Venom’s arms.

_What the hell kind of gyms do they have on his planet?_  Eddie thought, and he heard Venom chuckle.

“You know,” Eddie started without even realizing it, “you would probably give really good massages.”

Venom tilted his head up, looking at Eddie. **Massages?**

“Yeah,” Eddie said, “because you’re strong. People like when the massagists press way too hard.”

**Are you saying this because you want me to give you a massage?**

“W-what, no! I was just..pointing it out.”

**You’re stressed,**  Venom said, pushing back his chair.

“I’m not stressed.”

**Yes, you are. Massages help with stress. That’s what the people in the screen said.**

Eddie felt himself smile. He had always found it cute what Venom called all the Earth stuff he had never seen before.

He was shaken out of his thoughts from the sound of Venom walking over to him. Venom stood behind his chair, and Eddie fell in his shadow.

**Aren’t you supposed to be naked?**

Eddie tilted his head back, staring up at Venom as he spoke. “Uh- no, no, not really. I mean, I guess, but..I’ll just..,” he trailed off. He sat up straight, pulling off his shirt, and this time he didn’t look back at Venom because he didn’t want him to see his red face.

Venom put his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, his fingers slowly beginning to massage the tense muscles. Eddie could tell Venom was trying to be gentle. He relaxed after a couple seconds, and then after a couple minutes, Eddie felt like he was melting under Venom’s touch.

A little, breathless “wow” escaped Eddie’s lips, and he could practically hear Venom’s grin get wider.

**‘I’m not stressed,’**  Venom mocked. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Oh, be quiet.”

**You know you can’t lie to me, Eddie.**

“Yeah, yeah.”

Eventually, he felt Venom’s fingers begin to stray from his shoulders. They moved down his arms, tracing over his tattoos, and then back up to his shoulders and down his sides. Eddie could feel his skin shivering and without even meaning to, his back arched.

**Do you always take pleasure in things so easily?**  he heard Venom ask.

“Only with you,” Eddie replied playfully.

**I figured.**

Eddie felt his face get hot. “I-I was kidding.”

**No, you weren’t.**

Venom’s words echoed in Eddie’s head.  _You know you can’t lie to me, Eddie._

Well, he got him there.


End file.
